Love even in the crossfire
by ROCKCHIC179
Summary: Red Hood smirked as he felt her shutter against him, pleased to see that he still effected her as much as she effected him "You'll always be my girl Rae" he whispered spending sparks of hope and lust but Raven refused to acknowleage them and snarled instead "I'm not your girl anymore Jason!"- read if you want to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Find love even in the crossfire.

Summary: Families, men, women and children all ages are disappearing all over the world. Magical creatures are starting to lose their powers, even Raven. With the help of old friends wicked werewolf Raphael and swordswoman/sorceress Dawn, Ravens goes to Gotham to find the bad guy and stop him before he dries the magic and creature robotic demon soldiers. Along the way she must protect, her supposedly dead ex lover Jason Todd now the Red Hood from the threat and is this the closure they wanted or the second chance they need? 

**Flashback**

**Raven remembered the first time she met him, the H.I.V.E 5 were causing chaos in Gotham, encouraged by Joker. That meant going to Gotham and teaming up with Dick Grayson's aka Robin, old mentor Bruce Wayne aka Batman and his new side kick Jason Todd, also known as Robin but his costume was red and black. She had met the dark knight before, when they needed funding for their Tower and what not. They respected each other and got along well, both know what it's like to have your childhood taken away from you. **

**Jason was a new story all together, he was bold, arrogant, and hot tempered, typical bad boy, at least that was what Dick told them. She had yet to see for herself if that was true. She imagined that he and Dick would be friendly on the surface but have a competition underneath, he flirt with Kori aka Starfire, to mess with Robin or simily because she was beautiful, she didn't know. He get along well, maybe even friends with Victor aka Cyborg and Garfield aka Beast boy, boys will be boys. Then finally he give polite greeting to her and move on, it was like that every time. **

**It would be nice for a change of scenery, it had been a long week of sorting out teams for Titans, North, West and South and those who couldn't leave their home due to the heavy crime could be a part time member. Kid Flash and Jinx were looking after Jump city while they were away. Surprisingly Jinx and Raven became good friends, Jinx did the impossible took Raven shopping and now she had a full wardrobe of clothes. **

**They were in their civilian clothes in T-car which had a harrow graphic generator, that made it looked like a black truck. They couldn't let anyone know they were the Teen titans or why they were going to Bruce Wayne, it would ruin the whole secret identity thing. Gar and Victor were wearing their rings, while Kori wore contacts and Robin sunglasses. Raven however did not change her appearance, since no one really paid attention to her anyway. She wore a dark blue jacket with a large hood that was like he hood of her beloved cloak, a long sleeved purple/red dress that fitted her curves, black stockings and dark blue boots.**

"**We here ya'll" Victor said with a huge smile, Raven get out of the car and stood stunned at Bruce's mansion. **

"**Woah dude, this is where you grew up" Gar asked amazed as he stared in wonder.**

"**Friend Robin, this home is quite glorious yes" Kori asked with a beaming smile and Dick shrugged slightly embarrassed.**

"**Yo! Can I have help with this baggage!" Victor demanded, Raven uses her powers and put them at the front door. Victor gave her a smile as he locked his car.**

"**Thanks Rae" They all walked to the door and waited for Dick to either go in or knock. **

**He gave out a heavy sigh, everyone, including Gar could tell Dick was nervous and uncomfortable about going to see his old mentor, with his new side kick and staying in his old home. Kori gave his hand a gentle squeeze and reassuring smile. Taking a breath he knocked and they waited. An old man with tired eyes in a butler suit answered the door, he gave a smile to Dick and everyone else.**

"**Awe Master Richard and the teen Titans, do come in please" the man was British and seemed very kind, Raven liked incidentally, man stepped aside and allowed the Teens to walk in.**

"**It's great to see you Alfred, where's Bruce" Dick asked even though he knew the answer.**

"**Master Bruce is down in the cave looking over police fails for the decent case" Alfred answered and Dick's face harden slightly.**

"**And Jason?" Dick spat his name and before Alfred a voice broke out from the stair case.**

"**Right here Grayson" **

**The titans and Alfred looked up to see a tall teenage boy in a white wife beater, blue workout pants and white trainers, a white towel around his neck and a bottle of water in his right hand. He clearly been training who knows what, he physically wasn't what Raven was expecting, he was about her age, 15 or 16, he was an inch taller than Kori, with black sweaty hair, that hung over his teal green eyes, that seemed to bore into you, much like her own, he wasn't tanned but he wasn't pale either, a cross between both, peachy like skin colour, thin hard lips that were curved into a smirk and surprisingly he had more toned muscles then Dick but not huge ones like Victor. Raven hated to admit it, but he was really handsome but she bet that he was all looks and no decent personality.**

"**Master Jason, finished with your training session?" Alfred asked cutting the silence before a fight broke out.**

"**Yeah, just about to go for a shower, when I heard Bruce's guests arrive" Jason answered bit but the group of teens besides Kori and Gar knew that Jason didn't want or need their help and especially want them here. **

"**(Gasp!) We forgot to introduce ourselves to our new friends, my name ****Koriand'r or perhaps Kori if you prefer, in English my name is Star fire, I am pleased to met you" Kori beamed happily unknowingly, breaking the tension.**

"**My Beast boy, you can call me BB and my real name is Garfield Logan, sup dudes" Gar answered with a friendly grin.**

"**I'm Cyborg but you can call me Victor Stone" Victor gave a big grin and a intimating look to Jason if he tried anything.**

"**I'm Raven and it was nice to meet you Alfred" Raven gave a small smile to Alfred which he returned.**

"**It was also nice to meet you all as well, please excuse me while I inform Master Bruce of your arrival" Alfred said before exiting and Raven didn't blame him because things were about to get ugly.**

"**So the Teen titans" Jason spoke as walked down the stars towards them.**

"**We haven't been introduced yet, I'm Jason Todd, it's a nice to meet you Kori " Jason shaking Kori hand with a charming smile that made her blush slightly and Dick growl in warming.**

"**Hey dude by any chance to you have a game boy or tv in this place?" Gar asked a bit desperately and Jason chuckled at his begging expression.**

"**Plasma screen and any game you can ask for" Gar lit up like a Christmas tree.**

"**Dude you are a official my hero" Jason chuckled and looked up at Vctor.**

"**Hey man is that the T car outside?" Jason asked and Victor grinned at the mention of his 'baby'.**

"**That's my baby, build her from scratch" Victor smiled proudly and Jason nodded approvingly.**

"**Nice, I do some mechanic work myself, in fact Bruce even lets me work on his car" Jason replied and Victor looked impressed.**

**Raven ignored the rest as she looked at of the main room, it was definitively big enough. She heard there was a massive library and would have liked to explore it while they were here. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt an unfamiliar presents in front of her, she blinked in surprise when she saw Jason stood a foot away from her.**

"**Raven your real name?" Jason asked and through her empathy she felt waves of curiosity and suspicious, which was normal for Raven.**

"**Yes" she gave a her usual emotionless tone and once again felt annoyance, suspicious and a bit of anger.**

"**I hear you're the toughest of the Titans but I find that hard to believe" Jason replied with a smirk and Raven scowled.**

"**Oh, you want a detonation?" Raven asked with her hands on her hips and he shrugged. Raven smirked, her eyes began to glow white and uses her right hand, she surrounded Jason with her black energy, lifting him upwards as he gave a yelp of shock and move her hand so he was upside down at the ceiling just as Bruce and Alfred walked in.**

"**Hello everyone, glad to see you are all here, where Jason?" Bruce asked looked ing around frowning.**

"**Hanging around" Dick answered with a chuckle, Alfred and Bruce frowned in confusion.**

"**Ok you have proven your point mind letting me down now" Jason demanded Bruce and Alfred looked up in surprise then chuckled in amusement.**

"**Are you sure?" Raven asked but she was looking at Bruce, silently questioning him and he gave a nod.**

"**No I like hanging upside down in cold black whatever the hell it is" Jason replied sarcastically and she dropped her hands. He gave another yelp in shock but thanks to his reflexes he spun around and landed on his feet.**

"**I take it he insulted Raven" Bruce asked the others and they nodded while the boys snickered.**

"**Gee thanks Bruce, feeling the love" Jason said as he dusted himself off then he stood in front of Raven and he smirked as he crossed his arms.**

"**Not bad" Raven gave him a mocking smile.**

"**If you think that's good wait until you see me fly" Raven mocking him with fake enthusiasm and he chuckled.**

"**I'll be sure to bring a camera" Jason mocked back and Raven chuckled to the surprise of everyone including herself.**

"**Now that's done with, Alfred will show you to your room, after dinner we'll discuss Joker's latest stunt" Bruce ordered and left without a word, The Titans began to follow and Raven glanced at Jason whom in returned smirked an winked, blushing slightly she gave him a scowl and walked off hearing his chuckle follow her.**

**NOTE: This does not mean I'm not going to finish Who Knew, I have this in my head for a while so I wanted it out of the way, so I could concentrate on finishing Who Knew. Also thinking of doing a one shot where Raven is out with the rest of the titan girls of a girls night and she meets someone guess who?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback:**

**Raven stood on the cliff over looking the sea and all Raven could think of how peaceful Waye Maner was. It reminded her of home which made her smile. Not noticing the male presents behind her.**

**"Hey" the voice made her jump that when she swung around to see who it was, only to slip on the wet grass. Just as Raven was about to fall flat on her ass a hand shot out grabbing her arm and pulling her upward until she hit something hard and soft. **

**Looking up she stared into the most amazing eyes she ever seen in her life. Her trance was broken by the amused chuckle reminding her whom the amazing eyes belonged to. Raven scowled before pushing herself off but he wouldn't let her.**

**"Didn't realize that the sight of me had you fainting at your feet, thought you were rougher then that babe" Raven's scowl harden at the arrogant and I-so-hot-that-no-girl-can-resist-me tone. With a little more force she pushed off him and dusted herself.**

**"First of all I never faint, second I slipped because your huge ego was pushing me to make space for it and third do not call me babe or I will throw you off this cliff, understand" Jason took a step forward, only allowing an inch of space between them.**

**"Crystal" he spoke huskily in her ear, making Raven silently gasp. She looked up to see that smug grin and mischief twinkle in his eye had returned. Clearing her throat and taking a step back careful not to slip again.**

**"Want do you want?" **

**"Dinners ready" **

**"Thank you telling me" Raven spoke politely as they walked towards the impressive home. Just as they reached the door, Jason put his hand against the door frame blocking Raven way in and leaned forward.**

**"Your welcome sweetheart" Raven clenched her fist ready to knock off his smug grin.**

**"Sweetheart?" Jason shrugged as he pulled away walking inside.**

**"You told me not to call you babe" Raven glare hard at the cocky hero.**

**"No nicknames" he pouted making her roll her eyes and biting her cheek to keep her from smiling.**

**"Your killing me here" Jason said dramatically.**

**"I'm sure" He moved down so they were eye level and she sighed as he looked at her with puppy eyes.**

**"Alright, you can have the nicknames but only when we are alone" Raven warned him but he stood where he was flashing her a wild smirk.**

**"Guess I better make sure we're alone" Raven's eyes widened at the seducetive tone then glared as he laughed and pushed past him, ignoring his laughter and headed to the dining room.**

**End Flashback.**

Raven slowly opened her eyes as her alarm went off, taking her out of her dreams. She been having those dreams very often lately. She seemed so young then, she give anything to go back and to see him one last time before...

Raven shuttered at the memory, she never cried, except to the dragon Melchoir but it was nothing to the unbearable agony she went through. She cried, sobbed, and never ate. Wanting to get rid of the pain she began drinking, doing drugs, she even cut herself and soon enough tried to kill herself, anything to make the pain go away. Her powers were getting completely out of control, that she almost killed someone and worse driven them insane.

Richard, Kori, Gar and Victor were desperate with worry that they had Jinx call a friend, Dawn. A sorcesses and swordwoman, also known as the slayer.

However Dawn was not needed, one night Raven felt better, she felt another heart beat. That it was in rhyme with her own, that something was coming alive once again, whether it was inside her or something else she didn't know. All she knew is she could finally ready move on with her life.

Dawn stilled checked her out magically and Victor techniquely. They both agreed that she was okay but emotionally, it could take a while for her to recover. Dawn stayed in touch, talked to her like a friend.

The titans were still a team but more solo then not, when they weren't together, Richard and Kori were in Jump city, Gar in New York and Victor LA. Raven however travelled a lot, partnered up with Dawn and werewolf Raphael hunting down vamps and evil demons, protecting half breeds like herself.

Speak of the devil Raven felt through her empathy Dawn outside her apartment. Sighing she pulled off her covers and slipped on a black rob. Using her powers she turned on the tea kettle as she opened the door to reveal, a average height woman with long ruby red hair, pale white skin, forest green eyes that almost glow in the dark and full red lips. To the human eye you could see nothing but pale clear skin but since Raven wasn't completely human, she could see the green pattern tattoo that surrounded her entire body, like deep cut scar painted with a emerald green. She wore a brown leather jacket, blue jeans and brown high heel boots.

"Dawn" Raven acknowledged to which Dawn's lips curved slightly.

"Raven"

"Do you want some tea? Coffee? Brandy?" Raven offtered as Dawn sat down on the couch.

"Yes, do you have any brandy...whiskey maybe?" Dawn asked and Raven raised an eye brow. Dawn never drank well she was working and even if she was here on a social visit, she only drank vodka with ice or wine.

"I have some Jack Daniels" Raven suggested Dawn nodded furiously, quickly grabbing the bottle from the cupboard she poured out a glass.

"Thank you" Dawn drank it in one swallow and held out her glass for another. Raven poured it out but this time Dawn took her time.

"You know how for the last few mouths with been dealing with diappearences of half breeds and have found nothing of their whereabouts?" she asked and Raven nodded.

"Well Rafe and I found someone" Raven gasped.

"Who?" Dawn looked up and Raven was surprised to see pain and sorrow in her eyes. Usually Dawn was like her steady as a rock and emotionless.

"Leo"

Raven's heart stopped, Leo was her oldest friend and closet to a brother that she could ever ask for, a lot like Cyborg. He had taken her to earth and protected her against hr father worshipers. She remembered the cheery grin and sparkly eyes that somehow always made her calm down. Now who knows what state he was in now.

"He is a alive, barely, I...(sigh) the state we found him in" Dawn shuttered and gulped down the last of the whiskey but had no more.

"He is being transfered to Jump City hospital and afterwards he is being released to Luna" Dawn explained Raven nodded unable to speak. Eventually she found her voice.

"Where was he...attack" Raven asked but Dawn was silent.

Finally she looked up, she face was emotionless but through her empathy she felt saddness, rage, grief, sorrow and sympathy.

"!0 miles from Gotham Arkham Asylum" Raven felt her demon ror with rage at where she almost lost her friend.

"So it all leads to Gotham"

"you want me to come with you and Rafe?" Dawn nodded patiently waiting for an answer.

"I'll go but only to see Leo"

"Your choice" She stood and headed to the door but stopped.

"If you change your mind leo said the next target is the Red Hood." Dawn added for leaving Raven to her thoughts.

Raven frowned why would they be after a murder like Red Hood, Dick had told her how he was causing problem in Gotham especially Bruce. Whoever he was he was skilled and trained at a young age, in fact he fought like Brce. Which says a lot. Raven shook her head, she was only going to see Leo. She was not going to get involved into protecting Red Hood no matter how much Rafe demanded her to.

In the end she was going to help find and protect Red Hood, not because he needed help or Dawn and Rafe needed help or finding the man or woman responsible for those disappearance. Someone hurt her friend and no hurts Raven Roth friends without paying the price.


	3. Chapter 3

In downtown Gotham city at the abandoned train station inside was a lair similar to the batcave, big computer, except the walls had weapons all over it, bombs, guns, knifes etc. Just in the corner was a bedroom with a bathroom in the corner. It wasn't fancy but it was temptorary.

At the platform a red motorbike rode in, the rider was a male in a brown leather jacket, black boots, black baggy trousers, a bullet proff vest and a red helmet cover his whole head. It was the red hood, despite most of his plan going exactly how he wanted it, he was troubled.

He knew something was wrong, someone or thing was coming, and it was not human. He been suspicious for awhile but after what happened that guy, what was his name...Leo, well whatever was happening in the supernatural world, it meant that...she was coming.

The girl he vowed never to see again, his reasons were his own and his alone. He wasn't going to lie, he missed her.

The truth was dangerous, heartless man who was causing so much trouble in Gotham also known as the Red Hood was whipped for the dark sorcesss, half demon herself Raven.

The were times over the last 5 years that he wished he could just see her, speak to her and tell her the truth. But in the end he couldn't. Call him a coward all you want, He was doing this for her, because Raven deserved better, especially better then him.

Back to work, he was expecting a shipment of guns tonight, he already bugged Black mask's office was waiting for the details. No time like the present Red Hood thought, reloading his guns and weapons.

**Raven and Red Hood**

While standing on one of the building just below Back Mask's office, Red Hood was so focused at the task at hand he had no idea he was being watched. And not by batman.

The two of the creatures watching him growled impatiently, a man or what was left of him stood, and pedded the two creatures whom purred at the touch.

"Patience my pets, he will be ours soon enough" The man crackled evilly.

**Raven and Red Hood**

At Gotham hospital, Raven and Dawn walked through the halls heading to Leo's room. Rafe stood outside arms crossed with a hard angry frown on his face. He stood at 6.4 with short natural blonde hair, dangerous wolf blue eyes, full lips that were usually smirking, dark tanned skin with tonned muscles to match in a blue shirt open with the sleeves rolled up, a light blue t-shirt undernealth and washed down fitting jeans.

"Rafe, is he awake yet?" Dawn asked concerned written clearly in her voice. He turned, his lips twitched when he saw Raven behind her.

"No he isn't, just put him to sleep about an hour ago, brace yourself Rae" Rafe warned her and she frowned as she walked towards the window of Leo's room and gasped stumbling back.

One leg and hand were missing, his remaining limbs were broken and in a case, His whole body was covered in bandages, needles and tubes in his chest, stomach, mouth, brain, eyes everyway visible.

"This is the best he has been in weeks" Rafe replied and Raven stared the wolf in shock.

Shock was replaced with guilt, then worry and finally angry. Raven knew exactly what she had to do.

"Where do I find the Red Hood?" Raven demanded as Rafe frowned and turned away from the window and looked at Raven straight in the eye.

"Raven you understand that you have to protect him and not use him to find the bastard responsible and get revenge for Leo" Raven's jaw dropped, how dare he, assume she lacked so much control that she use someone to get payback for the damage to Leo, did they think so low of her.

"You really think I don't have that much control" Raven replied gritting her teeth, clengthing her fists.

"Well I know how much Leo means to you and that your friends always come first, Your powers come reflect on your emotions Raven, you think you'll be about to control your temper " Raven laughed humorlessly.

"That's funny coming from a werewolf about control" Rafe growled ready showing off his sharp teeth ready to attack and Raven's hands were surrounded with black energy ready to defend. Dawn stepped between them and shoved them back from each other.

"Enough you two, fighting isn't going to make you both feel any less guilty or angry about what happened to Leo or catch this guy who did this." Raven and Rafe avoided her gaze, annoyed that she was right.

"Look, I get what your both feeling I want to rip this son of a bitch's parts off and roast them until there is nothing but his bones. But I will be sent to hell first before I let him get away with it again. You think Leo is the first victum? You think that piece of shit hasn't done the same do those, men, women children?" Dawn question was met with silence.

"Now we could let our anger and frustration get the better of us or we can use that to protect this guy, find those who are still alive and Finish what Leo started, what's it going to be?" Raven and Rafe looked up and nodded.

"Finish what Leo started" Dawn smiled.

"Okay, Pix, Seth and Theo are at the crime scene where Leo is attacked. While we wait for trace of the attacker, we need to find Red Hood, has Viper called back yet?" Dawn asked Rafe.

"Not yet and she is heading back home straight after we got Red Hood" Rafe added.

"I don't blame her."

"Nightwing knows I'm here, maybe he knows where Red Hood is" Raven suggested.

"Call him"

**Raven and Red Hood**

Raven, Dawn and Rafe dressed in their uniforms ran behind Nightwing and batman as they chased after the Red Hood.

Raven no longer wearing a leotard but a suit covering her whole body with a white raven on her chest, same boots but with a slight heel to them her signature belt and cloak and finally her costume was dark blue.

Dawn wore green scarf covering everthing except her eyes, her hair was down, she wore a green dress, a brown belt with small bags, black tights, brown combat boots and black covers. On her back was two knife belts and two knifes in her boots.

Rafe wore a bronze helmet cover his eyes and his fore head, a Bronze armour vest and blue jean shorts, no shoes but white bandages cover his heels and hands. He wasn't his werewolf form yet but he was going to be.

"This guy has skill" Rafe complimented as they watch Red Hood move.

Raven silently agreed, although a little eerie about it, as his moves were very familiar. In fact they were identital to his moves, could Red Hood be-No impossible Raven denied loudly in her head, he is dead, you felt his heart stop.

"Hold on" Rafe ordered as the three half breeds waited.

BOOOOM! They three of them gasped at the explosion, as they watched Red Hood rode away on his motorbike. Through Raven's bond with Nightwing she checked to see if he was okay and if he was going after Red Hood.

"They're okay but they lost him" Raven replied.

"I haven't" Rafe spoke before jumping onto on the ground with Raven and Dawn not far behind. They stopped at a building and waited for Red Hood to ride pass when suddenly...

**TBC**

**I know cliffhanger, but don't worry I have another chapter ready as soon as possible. You see more of Jason and Raven's relationship from his POV in later chapters and you'll understand why he stayed away. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

-+Previously…

_"I haven't" Rafe spoke before jumping onto on the ground with Raven and Dawn not far behind. They stopped at a building and waited for Red Hood to ride pass when suddenly..._

Two lion shaped creatures jumped in front of Red Hood, shortly followed by a man who appeared through a black circle of energy. He wore a black cloak, shielding his face, except his chin and mouth. This revealed a creepy Cheshire like grin; his skin was a pasty green, like he was sick or something.

"Mr Red Hood I believe" His voice was like nail scratching a chalk board, and Beast boy called her creepy.

"And here I thought no one could beat the Joker in the creepy laughter" Red Hood replied, warily, watching the two creatures whom stood in the shadows.

"I'll take that as a compliment, anyway, you're coming with me" Red pulled out his guns, aiming them at the man.

"Actually, I think I'll be heading home now." The man laughed humourlessly making the windows of the building cracked slightly.

The creatures moved out of the shadows into the street lights. They looked like something out of Frankenstein, both of them had different parts of the body made out of machinery, one with a mental fore leg and back leg. One had a mental tail with a mace on the end, the other had half their face with mental with a red laser eye. Both had big sharp teeth and claws, both had orange dangerous eyes. One had light blue fur while the other had yellow scales. They didn't look happy, just hungry and looks like he was dinner.

"You misunderstand, your opinion isn't included in the matter" His grin turned even darker and the creatures circled Red Hood, like he was prey and they were the predators.

"I hope that doesn't include us" Dawn spoke, leaping into the air and landing in front of red hood, she pulled out her swords from her back and stood in a fighting position. Rafe jumped next to her and Raven teleported with a circle of black energy. She felt waves of shock, anger and…longing? Why would Red Hood feel that? Raven wondered but kept her focus on the man.

"Because we have plenty to say" Rafe finished smirking, showing his white teeth, the man snarled and signal for the creatures to attack.

They jumped towards Red Hood but Rafe tackled the yellow one while Raven surrounded the other in black energy and flow it like a rag doll against a building. Dawn took on the man, who weapon of chose was fire balls, she flickered them by spinning her swords into circles.

Red Hood took this opportunity to run for it, the yellow notice him make a run for and used its tail to wrapped around Rafe's ankle. Not expecting the attack Rafe was flung into a lap pose and hit hard onto the ground, knocking him unconscious. The creature limped into the air and sprinted after the red motorbike.

Raven slammed down a trunk onto the blue fur monster and turned around to see Rafe waking up, as well as the red hood and the yellow creature gone .She flew up into the air, looking around for any signs of the duo, she heard some gun shots and flow in that direction. Dawn looked up to see Raven fly in the air and the thing she throw, jump in front of her with a hungry look.

"Great" Dawn muttered sarcastically before the creature pounced to attack her.

Elsewhere, Red Hood couldn't believe what was happening, someone or thing was after him, for what purpose, he didn't know however whatever was after him was not from Earth and it looks like he had his own SWAT team…a supernatural SWAT team.

His instincts told him to turn, jump as the monster landed, claws extending, quickly, he aimed his gun and fired. Bullets bounced off of it as if there was shield protecting it. He turned again down the stairs into the train station, racing through the platform and jumping onto the tracks. The creature not far away and closing on him. He wasn't gonna die yet, not before he had his revenge, that thought made Red Hood even more determined to get away from the hungry supernatural animal.

He looked over his shoulder just as the cyborg animal jumped, only to be hit in the side by black energy that had it crashing into the brick wall. There was only one person who could do that and she was flying over his head as rode through Gotham's train tracks.

Unfortunately that only made the creature angry as he shoot a laser through his eye and aimed at Raven. She dodged it in time but then he roared an eye piercing scream. Raven flung her hands to her ears trying to drown out the noise and fell onto the ground. Red Hood swung his motorcycle around watching confused as Raven grunted and groaned in agony as the creature roared. It pulled his paw up, long silver nails extended. Without a hint of hesitation, he rode to the creature and shot it straight in the fore head killing it instantly. He looked down, relieved to find her completely unharmed but unconscious.

Sighing, he stood and lifted the dark female hero in his arms and onto his bike, hoping that thing and that man were gone but her friends were still there. He wasn't ready to tell her who he really was yet, although if he was being honest, he was afraid to unmask himself in front of her. Knowing that she would never forgive him and she was better off without him in her life.

**She was dreaming again, this time it was at the manor, after a run in with the joker and H.I.V.E 5, at Gotham history Museum, the night before. Batman was helping Richard with his new costume and hero name, Nightwing. Kori was learning how to cook from Alfred while Vic and Gar were playing video games. She had no idea what Jason was doing; she didn't care…at least that was what she told herself. In the two days they had been staying at Wayne Manor, Jason had managed to get so far under her skin that she rather play video games with Beast boy.**

**He teased her with crude comments and witty remarks, touched her stuff even when she showed her demon face, he also never heard of personal binderies, he was always in her personal space, he subtly brush her hand with his, rap his arm around her shoulder or kiss her cheek by surprise. What was more surprising was he didn't even glance at Kori once since they been here, in fact the second robin treated Kori like Vic treated her, a sister and brother relationship. **

**To say it unnerved her was an understatement, Raven wasn't jealous of Kori far from it. After all it wasn't Kori's fault that all eyes were on her and never on Raven. **

**Now all of a sudden a young blooded, handsome boy was chasing after her and how the hell was she supposed to react? Although, Jason seemed to be enjoying her reaction every time he made a suggestive comment to her. Raven was ashamed to admit that she didn't understand why she was acting like a school girl around him and damn did it annoy the hell out of her. Today she was going to go out without worrying about the joker or having Jason's present around.**

"**Hey there gorgeous" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Raven bit her tongue to stop the annoyed groaned and turned to the cocky hero.**

**Black leather jacket, green t-shirt, blue cargo jeans and blue converses, even though he was grinning wildly at her, she had to admit he looked good. **

_**Good enough to eat you mean**_** Lust purred, licking her lips and Raven chanted her prey in her mind to control her emotions. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, at least around Jason.**

"**So where are you off to on this fine day?" **

"**Somewhere away from you" she replied coldly and walked to the doors only for Jason to stand in her way.**

"**Move" He crossed his arms, his eyes stared deep into hers and answered.**

"**Not until you tell me where you're going" he did not just say that, she mimicked his position and shot him an impatient and stubborn glare.**

**The two teenagers stared at each other, not saying a word, not moving, just waiting for their opponent to make the next move. Raven sighed, admitting defeating.**

"**I was just going into town, look around, and find my way around the city…now get out of my way" she ordered icily, not wanting to be even in the same room with him. There was something about Jason that got made her edgy, he was dangerous, the kind that threatened good girl's hearts against bad boys.**

**Not that Raven was one of those girls, yes Jason was handsome, yes he was charming but she rather be in hell again then be one of his many girlfriends no doubt he had.**

"**Gotham can be dangerous even in the daylight, especially to a tourist" She almost growled.**

"**I can take care of myself as you know very well unless you want a repeat" Jason smirked at her reply, which made her even more annoyed, why was he amused by her threat?**

"**Threaten me all you want, I'm not letting you go in Gotham alone, so either stay here or let me go with you" Jason spoke as he took a step forward invading her personal space, she take a step back though, didn't want to give him the satisfaction.**

**She grunted, in defeat, clearly Jason Todd was just as stubborn as she was and wasn't going to take no for an answer. However he didn't realise that no one told Raven what do to, especially if it came to protecting her life and she could be as devious as Catwoman.**

"**I choose…" She told the cocky hero' who had his eyes on her as she created a circle underneath her feet "…neither" Raven finished as fell into the dark energy circle, she smirked as Jason's eyes widen and his jaw dropped, making him look like a gaping fish.**

**She teleported through the circle into the centre of Gotham, in the shadows of an alley away from peering eyes, the young hero smiled as she spotted a book shop across the road and strolled away. Thoroughly pleased not only to be rid of a boy who was stirring up something inside her but to also read a good book, to clear her mind and relax.**

**A few hours later it was getting darker, and she was still slightly tired from fighting Kyd-Wykkyd last night. Her own fault really, one of her biggest flaws was her pride. She wasn't a Dassel in distress, she was a strong smart independent woman, she was above asking for help or following orders, she was on a team after all. That did not mean she was going to be treated like a china doll that always needed to be taken care of.**

**That still didn't help her predicament, she didn't have her communicator and she had no idea on how to get to Wayne Manor without flying. She didn't have enough money to pay for a taxi either. She might have enough energy to teleport back once she found a safe place to go without drawing unwanted attention.**

**With a plan set, the dark small girl walked through the streets of Gotham unaware of a certain young hero riding his motorcycle looking for her. Both unaware of the trouble that was coming their way.**

**Eventually Raven found a safe place for her to teleport in a dark alley; unfortunately it was in a rough part of Gotham then again name one place in Gotham that wasn't dangerous? Double checking no one was about, Raven summoned the rest of her power when she heard a female voice scream followed by gun shots. She sighed, couldn't she spend the day without being a hero. Apparently not, Raven thought as she watched from the shadows as a teenager girl and her brother were running away from thugs in black suits waving guns in their hands…criminals.**

**Luckily Raven was wearing a large hoodie similar to her cloak, she pulled it over her head, shielding her identity. She followed them from behind and spotted a red fire hydrant, she smirked as it glowed with black energy, just as the citizens passed, she blow it hitting the criminals, allowing the girl and boy to escape. She chuckled as they cursed, grunted and grumbled one of the slipped which made her laugh harder. **

"**Hey boss it's Raven from the teen titans" one of the thugs grunted to the leader, without a second glance, Raven bolted. As she ran she tried to conjure up some magic but nothing, she was powerless. Glancing over her shoulder she saw that the men were catching up and all she could do was run faster and hope she ditched them…unlikely.**

**Gun shots were heard, however luckily for Raven their aim wasn't very good. Her luck ran out as a bullet like a knife sliced her arm. She hissed in pain but didn't stop nor slow down. The injured heroin turned a corner only to find a dead end. She turned hoping to have ran further enough to be able to turn back, much to her distaste the thugs smirking evilly at her. Eying her seductively, running their beady eyes down her body and licking their lips, she grimaced in disgust.**

"**Well, well, well boys, looks like we caught ourselves a bird…let's see if she can sing" the leader ordered smiling a nasty evil smirk, which looked more like a sneer. Three ugly large men surrounded her, she looked around, looking for any signs of escape, there none. **

**Raven tried to call up some power but there wasn't enough, not even to fly away. Looks like she was going to fight them the old fashioned way, with her fists and her mind, she raised her fists in a fighting position and thanked Azar that Richard forced her to learn basic martial arts, in case she lose her powers for whatever reason. **

**One of them walked over ready to pound her into the ground, Raven responded by kicking him in the shin, he yelped like a girl and she kicked him in the chest causing him to stumble and hit his head in the wall, making him unconscious. The second came up from her side grabbing her arm, she punched him in the gut, as he grunted as the air was knocked out of him, Raven grabbed him arm and threw him over her shoulder into a dumpster. The last one came running rising his fist, she moved gracefully, and punched him across the jaw hard which made his face turn red with rage. Roaring, the man hit her in her face, she fell back hissing in pain, she looked up as the thug that hit cracked his knuckles, as as the second came out of the dumpster with a banana peel on his head.**

"**Didn't your mother ever teach you it's wrong to hit girls" a familiar voice mocked, Raven's eyes widened in surprise there was Jason in the same clothes as before except he was wearing a black helmet covering his face and his identity.**

"**Beat it or you'll be getting the same treatment" The leader warned Jason who ignored the threat and walked into his face.**

"**How about you walk away or I'll be making you wish you did take it" **

**The leader laughed humourlessly, then glanced at his men then was about to punch Jason in the face but the young hero beat him to the punch…literally. Raven watched as the leader wailed with pain as he clenched his broken and bleeding nose. **

**The second one pulled out a knife and ran furiously to Jason who grabbed his wrist and twisted it around his back. The criminal yelped in pain then screamed as Jason dislocated his shoulder then simply left to fall to his knees as he whimpered in pain. The thug who punched her sprung to Jason, swinging his fists back and forth, Jason dodged every single one then swung his leg underneath his opponent's legs and kicked him a few times breaking a few ribs. Raven watched stunned as Jason grabbed the criminal's shirt, lifting him up and slamming into the wall.**

"**You hurt Raven again and I won't go so easy on you next time…understand?" Jason ordered then man grunted but nodded. **

**Satisfied, Jason dropped him, with his hand on his ribs, the criminals and the other two stumbled away scared of the young hero. Raven stood dusting herself off then looked at her…saviour? When suddenly the man she hit into the wall grabbed her from behind before Jason could react, Raven slammed her elbow in the man face then punched him in the groin making him howl in agony. Once he fell to his knees, Raven lazily turned around and kicked him hard in the chest, making sure he stayed knocked out.**

"**Tell me again why I saved your ass back there when clearly you can hold your own?" Jason asked amused, Raven turned to see he had removed his helmet, smirking proudly at her. **

"**Didn't want to spoil your fun" Raven replied sarcastically.**

**Jason chuckled then frowned, all humour disappeared before he staked over, he lifted her up her chin, turning it slightly, inspecting the huge bruise on her face. Uncharacteristically Raven didn't step away, or even flinch at his touch. Her mouth opened as he rubbed his thumb gently over her cheek, she looked up into his eyes, since she was an empathy she could feel his emotions, anger, concern, worry frustration…and desire. The last one made her gulp, she knew Jason had some sort of feelings for her, however she wasn't expecting this and towards her?**

**All thoughts went out of the window the second Jason's lips pressed against her battered cheek. His lips felt soft and gentle against her skin. He pulled away staring into her eyes and she let out a breath, realising that the whole time Jason was kissing her cheek, she had forgotten to breath.**

**Embarrassed, Raven pulled away from Jason and pulled her hood over her head, hiding her blush, he looked hurt for a second then his eyes changed to understanding. Before he turned Raven touched his arm, he looked down to see Raven smiling…at him!**

"**Thank you Jason for saving me and I'm…sorry" **

"**Sorry why?" Raven sighed, looking away she crossed her arms.**

"**You were right, I shouldn't have gone into Gotham by myself especially if I'm tired but…I'm used to taking care of myself and not relying on anyone else…so I'm sorry for letting my pride get the better of me and try to listen to you" **

"**Apology accepted" Jason smiled and Raven let out a breath of relief.**

"**Raven of the teen titans actually smiled at me **_**and**_** apologised to me, how will the titans react to this news" Jason spoke smirking, Raven rolled her eyes and began to walk away.**

"**They won't believe you" he shrugged in rely, walking along side of her.**

"**True, so how about dinner" Raven stopped shocked.**

"**The titans called earlier, told them I was showing you around the city and taking you out for dinner as well, they didn't think differently so dinner?" Raven blinked, then shook her head.**

"**Okay" **

"**Great come on I know this great Chinese place" Jason said as he took her hand, leading her to his red motorcycle, Raven stiffened. Jason paused then looked at her after that glanced at the bike.**

"**Relax sweetheart, I won't let anything happen to you I promise" he vowed as he offered her a black helmet, oddly Raven knew Jason meant every word and took the helmet slipping it on. Jason grinned showing his pearl white teeth, her heart jumped at the sight as Jason put on his own helmet, and saddled the bike. Raven ignored the voices in her head as she sat on the bike, wrapping her arms around Jason narrow waist and bite her cheek from sighing at the feel of Jason hard muscles underneath her hands.**

Raven groaned as darkness vanished and binding light came into view. Once the blurriness disappeared she found herself in….the batcave?

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was thinking of Raven and Jason's first date but the problem was how they went on their first date. Raven is prideful and sometimes won't see what's right in front of her, so I decided to show Jason's protective side. So review. Also I'll be writing Raven friendship with each titan in ACBD soon. **

**REVIEW**


End file.
